Final Fantasy A'la Digimon
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: A Good Sorato fic with a bad title it sounds like what i cooked for dinner but well i hope you enjoy it! And remember SOrato rulz!
1. Default Chapter

I lay back on wall ****

FINAL FANTASY: THE SPIRITS WITHIN

A'LA DIGIMON

'Where am I?'

'That ship… the aliens'

'If they found out about this dream they'll shut me down'

'I wonder then… will I have enough time to save the world?'

MEASAT Spaceship,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a loud *thud*

"Ouch!" Sora said rubbing her head. 'That's the 20th time I fell from my bed this month.' She switched off the gravity field letting her suddenly float through the air. 

"Now that's more like it!" Sora said floating freely towards her computer. "Hmm… 1.4.2052 four more hours…" Sora mumbled to herself.

She sat in front of her computer focusing on the data on the screen. Sora placed a headpiece on her head.

"Dr. Sora Takenouchi to New York, Dr Sid the sample of the 5th spirits has been successfully analyzed and your theory of the spirits ray maybe true."

An aged voiced was heard through the headpiece. "Dr. Sid here, that's great news Sora, we will be ready for your arrival at any moment."

"Dr. Sid…" Sora paused, "The 6th spirit has been located, location of the 6th spirit is in Putrajaya City. I request permission to search for it Dr. Sid… " Sora voice toned down waiting for an answer.

"Request denied Dr. Sora… Putrajaya City is a positive alien zone you are to return here immediately."

"Dr. Sid the vital life sign of the 6th spirit is diminishing, Dr. Sid I have to do this…" 

"Dr. Sora Takenouchi! Sora! Come in!" 

Sora took off her headpiece and turned off the communication line. 

'I'm sorry Dr. Sid,'

New York

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Capt. Ishida you have an incoming call, Capt. Ishida you have an incoming call," The computer kept repeating.

A hand appeared from under the blanket aimlessly searched for the computer and turned it on.

"Good Morning Capt. Ishida," Dr. Sid greeted him.

"Good Morning yourself…" Matt answered before going back to sleep.

Dr. Sid quieted.

Matt jolted up from his bed and went in front of the computer.

"Good Morning Dr. Sid!" Matt said nervously.

Dr. Sid gave him a calm smile.

"High Council ordered you to assemble the Deep Eyes Squadron, You're going to Putrajaya City."

"Order confirmed we'll be ready, Sir!" and with that Matt turned of the computer and went to assemble his colleagues. 

Putrajaya City

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Location Putrajaya City, landed." 

"Dr. Sora Takenouchi, acknowledge computer. Release security sequence."

"Order confirmed, releasing security sequence"

Sora placed a portable headpiece on her head. She looked at the holographic map on her arm.

"It's here."

The spaceship doors slowly opens. Sora placed one foot on the ground, scanning the area for any sign of signs of alien. Her right hand moved toward her pocket renting a flare gun from it.

She turned of the map, shooting a flare into the air. 

The tiny flares floated around her like snow dancing. Sora had to move quickly, the light from the flare is dying down.

Moving deeper into the abandoned city she turns on her Seiko ©om watch and checks the map. Sora shoots up another flare.

Suddenly a steady beep sound was heard from her Seiko ©om and an orange light constantly flashing from the holographic map.

Suddenly yellow to reddish luminescence glow can be seen.

Sora hurriedly retreated and ran towards safer grounds. Sora took relief, slightly panting. 

Just when she thought she was save the luminescence glow started to appear again. Sora tried to lose it, but more started to appear Sora took defense and started shooting. But the aliens are appearing in numbers… large numbers.

Out of nowhere, Sora heard a military plane heading her way. Sora duck to the ground as a jelly like substances fell from the plane. And then came the military soldier, five of them if she's not wrong.

One of them picked her up and the other four shoots at the aliens and managed to stop the attack from the alien.

"Dr. Sora Takenouchi we're given orders by the High Council to bring you home." The tallest among the military suited said.

Sora noticed that the soldier that was holding her tightened his grip on her. Sora pulled her hands free from the soldier grasp and tried to escape them.

"Hey, Wait!" one of the soldier said.

Sora moved faster and faster as she tried hard to lose them of her trail. Unfortunately the luminescence glow appeared in front of her. Sora shoots and the alien went down but as quickly as the first one died a second one appeared behind her. The same soldiers that hold her before rushed and yank her down to safety.

"What do you think you're doing!" The soldier said.

"There's life out here and I need to save it," Sora said trying to make her point.

"You have a talent for understatement," One of the other soldiers joked.

"More like a suicide mission! Wolf 02 report our situation," the one who was holding me just now said.

"Captain, alien incoming but nothing we can't handle." A woman voice answered.

"Do we have enough time to play hide and seek?" The captain said.

"More than enough Captain!" 

"Dr. Sora Takenouchi lead the way." 

A few moments later we've arrived at what could have been the remains of an old church.

Sora studied the holo-map carefully to find any sign of the 6th spirit.

"Hey doc! You have 4 minutes before we leave." One of the soldiers said.

"I've found it!!" I focused towards the holo-map.

"Its dying…" Sora took the specimen and place it inside a Digi-vice.

The other soldier went to have the closer look.

"I risked my life to safe a plant?" one of the soldier spoke.

"Looks more like a weed." the tall one, said.

"It's not a weed, it's a digital monster," Sora sweat-dropped. 

The female soldier turned around and said, "Captain alien 12 o'clock incoming!!"

"Come on people move it!" the captain ordered. "Dr. Takenouchi!"

"Let's go!" we ran toward higher ground.

"Captain there's a sewer line 54 sec to east that will take us directly out of this place."

"Ok soldier follow Wolf 02!!" the Captain ordered.

One by one we escaped through the sewer line. 

"Give me your hand." One of the soldiers offered his hand.

"Thank you," Sora said as the soldier picks her up.

As soon as safely on the ground her holo-map was picking up readings from… inside the sewer line.

Sora turned around to find a slight luminescence glow behind the captain.

"Look out behind you!!" Sora screamed.

"What the… ShIT!!" the captain cursed. The alien grabbed him by his foot, 

"Captain! Give me your hand!" The tall soldier said bending down handing his hand.

"Die…" and with that the captain shoot the alien down.

"Fuh… that was close…" the captain sigh in relief, he gradually took the taller soldier hands and pick himself up.

"Dr. Takenouchi, thank you for saving my butt there." The captain thanked Sora.

"You're welco…" suddenly the world started to spin around her as she find it hard to breathe then everything went black.

Military Aircraft

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora stood in the middle of an immense land. Coming towards her was the aliens, battalions of them charging towards her 

"Huh!" Sora eyes fluttered opened she clutches her chest as she finds it hard to breathe.

"You okay?" A tall figure looked at her in concern.

Sora managed to nod. 'That dream… what does it mean?'

"The name Joe, nice meeting ya!" The tall and friendly man said 

Sora looked around to find three other men on the ship.

A girl who sat beside Joe waved towards her. 

"I'm Mimi!" She said in a cheerful voice.

While the others just gave Sora a look.

"Sorry… they're being so rude…" Mimi said.

"That's Tai and beside him is Izzy, he's the pilot." Mimi said giving a bright smile.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Takenouchi Sora." Sora said.

Then a figure came into the room.

"So… Miss Weed woke up already." The figure looks around the room. "Never thought I see you again, Sora." The figure said.

'That voice… and that stupid line…'

"Matt?" Sora puzzled.

The figure took off his helmet, revealing that familiar… too familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Matt…" Sora said shaking her head furiously.

"Deep Eyes Squadron Aircraft, landed." The computer notifies. 

Sora marched with rage and left the ship.

"Sora…" Matt said as he managed to caught up with her.

"Stop it Matt, you're being childish! Wearing your helmet like that… " Sora said trying to control her anger.

"Well sorry! Can't you take a joke?" Matt said as they arrived at the scanning booth.

Sora pause, her view was focus to the scanning booth.

"I hate having to scan whenever we come in it's so boring!" Mimi groans.

Sora took a step back. Matt looked at her curiously.

"I have permission by Dr. Sid not to be scanned." Sora said nervously.

"Sora it's protocol you are getting scanned like the others." Matt said.

Tai finished scanning and it was Matt's turn.

The scanning was going ok until a loud beacon was heard.

"Matt's infected!" a medical practitioner said, 

"I'm calling a doctor."

"I'm a doctor! Get him to a the table fast!" Sora ordered.

The medical practitioner opens the booth door as Matt limply fell into Tai's arm. Tai and Joe place Matt on the table.

Sora went towards the operation tool and took a paralyzing device and put a dose on Matt. Sora dashed towards the control sphere.

"Scanning." Sora ordered the computer

Computer: Target locked and maintained.

"How much time?" Sora asked the medical practitioner.

"Not much doctor" the medical practitioner.

"Engaging laser treatment." Sora's hand skillfully guides the laser burning the alien entity. 

"Come on Matt!" Mimi said in worried tone.

The operation was going smoothly until Sora stopped.

"What the hell happened?!" Tai yelled as the screens turn empty.

"Doctor you don't have enough time, we're losing him!" the medical practitioner said.

"Scanning," Sora said firmly.

"Doctor! It's too late," the medical practitioner said as the time was running out.

"Scanning," Sora said, hardheadedly not wanting to give up.

Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Tai was emphasize on the time left as it countdowns.

Computer: Target locked and maintained.

"Laser's maximum force." Sora said.

The countdown stops, and Sora warily let go of the control sphere.

Computer: Operation completed. Alien entity destroyed.

Matt eyed flinched as he moved his hand up to his head. He gradually got up, greeted by overjoyed fellow Deep Eyes Squadron. 

Sora made her way out of the operation room.

"Sora!" Matt called her. " You haven't done the scanning yet!"

Sora rolled her eyes and continued walking out the door.

Just as Matt wanted to protest Dr. Sid appeared. "It's okay Captain Ishida, I'll be responsible over any circumstances."

"Yes Sir!' Matt said reluctantly.

Later in Dr. Sid's Laboratory

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you Dr. Sid," Sora said putting smile on her face, "By the way here's the 6th spirit." Sora handed the specimen to Dr. Sid.

"Kari, please put this in DNA censors," Dr. Sid said to her lab assistant.

"Yes Doctor," the young brunette hurriedly puts on a pair of gloves taking the specimen and placed it under the censors.

"Kari, Mind if I… "Sora said seeing Kari doesn't have a clue of what she was doing.

"Sure, Sora," Kari said offering her seat to Sora.

"Hmm… lets see," Sora looks at the computer.

Computer: DNA sample MATCH

"I guess your effort wasn't a waste Sora," Dr. Sid said, "Come here Sora, I want to show you something," Dr. Sid acknowledging her to come nearer.

"What is it Doctor?" Sora asks him.

Dr. Sid handed Sora a diary.

"Open page 444," Dr. Sid said mentioning her to read it.

"The Gaia theory… it is said that all being is the reincarnation of Gaia herself." Sora paused giving a confuse look at Dr. Sid.

"Go on Sora," Dr. Sid said asking her to read the next passage.

"Gaia sends us to earth to learn an experience life, and when it's time, we will return to her carrying the experience and knowledge we had learn to Gaia… " Sora ended,

"What do you mean Doctor?" Sora asks even more puzzled.

Dr. Sid took the diary from Sora hands.

"I wrote this when I was your age Sora but now," Dr. Sid opens the vacuum bin and throws the diary into its mouth.

"Doctor! What are you doing!" Sora said more questions running to her mind at the doctor action just now.

"Sora listen to me from now on those thing from the past brings trouble, the High Council are looking for the right fault to shutdown Project Gaia and we're not letting that happen," Dr. Sid said taking a breath before continuing, "Keep them here." The aging doctor said pointing to his head. 

Sora looks at the doctor, "I understand." Sora said in agreement.

Suddenly a door opens and came in a tall blonde.

"Takeru what is it?" Dr. Sid asked Takeru.

"Dr. Sid I just received a news from the High Council," Takeru said stopping a while trying to gather his breath.

"What is it?" Kari asked, all of us carried a curious expression wanting to know what the news that Takeru had for us.

"Dr. Sid… Project Gaia… they're shutting it down."

Meanwhile at the Deep Eyes Squadron cabin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm going outside," Matt said putting on his jacket before heading toward the door.

"Mind if I join in?" Mimi said.

"No, stay here I some important matter to attend to. Bye!" Matt said leaving the cabin.

Mimi sank back into her chair, disappointed. 

"I bet 50 dollars he's going to find Dr. Takenouchi!" Tai said placing the money on the table.

"Me too!" Izzy said placing a 50 dollars bill on the table.

"Guys! You are being so rude!" Mimi said looking annoyed.

Joe was taking out his wallet.

"Joe!" Mimi said giving him a the-dates-on-Friday-is-cancelled-if-you-dare-put-that-money-on-the-table.

Joe ignoringly put the money on the table. 

"I bet 100 dollar that he's going to the High Council, I trust Matt." Joe said.

"Wow… Joe…" Mimi said looking all star-eyed, "You're so… sweet." Mimi said giving him a big bear hug.

Tai and Izzy sweatsdrop

"Wanna check him out?" Tai said a devilish grin crept to his face.

"Tai! He ordered us not to follow him!" Mimi said in disagreement.

"Well he ordered US not to follow him to high council…" Tai said, "But he didn't say we couldn't follow him to follow his order by correcting the matter that I followed his order that means we followed his order and that we wouldn't be wrong so that means we could follow him to see Dr. Takenouchi… right?" Tai said, leaving the others confuse as his mastermind plan takes its place.

On the way to the High Council meeting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry Dr. Sid I've tried to explain it to them but they wouldn't listen." The young blonde said.

"That's alright Takeru, I know you've tried your best," Dr. Sid said turning his attention to Sora, "Sora listen, the High Council gave us permission to give prove of why Project Gaia shouldn't be shut down, whatever they throw at us Sora I remind you do NOT say anything, Understood?"

"Yes Dr. Sid," Sora nodded in acknowledgement and with that they entered the Council Hall.

As soon as they entered the Council Hall General Hein stood in arrogance looking down at them.

"I hate that man!" Kari said in a whisper tone.

"Yeah me too," Sora said as both of them gave him a face. 

(Author's Notes: (; p) ß this is how imagine what they'll look like while doing that hehehe!)

When they entered the meeting has already started General Hein been giving his always… boring nonsense talk.

"As you know the aliens has conquered 65 percent of the earth and it wouldn't be long until they'll take over earth!" General Hein said, "The Zeus weapon ladies and gentlemen, as all of us know is the latest in state of the art technology available in our time. Its power is far more superior to the powerful Gallileo Nuclear Bomb… "

"We will use it on the alien's meteor and have victory in our grasp. This weapon Ladies and gentlemen is the only choice we have and I say you won't regret my effort." General Hein ended his not-so-boring-speech. 

"We ask Dr. Sid to come front and state his case." The High Council said

General Hein gave Dr. Sid a deadly glare.

"I've read the materials on Project Zeus and I must say I am impressed," Dr. Sid started, "Members of the High Council here is a holographic image of the previous attacks attempted on the alien meteors." Dr. Sid said as a holo-image appeared.

"As you can see here, attacks on the meteor hasn't done any damage or harm to the alien as you can see, what it does is only destroy the ground below making the alien move deeper and gradually growing twice the number as they were before."

"Just like the lasers we use in healing alien infected patients." High Council Gennai said.

"Yes, So that proves that physical attack is useless even if we have the most powerful weapon." Dr. Sid said.

General Hein shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Every being in this earth has a spirit," Dr. Sid started.

"Gaia you mean?" High Council Nancy said. 

"Yes… one of our scientist returned to earth from an experiments and we can now confirm that Project Gaia is functional." Dr. Sid took a disc and placed it inside the computer.

"On the screen we see our scientist discovered that the aliens generates a certain wave. Human, animal and plants also generates the same wave. What we have done is we combine the spirits that we collected to form an opposite negative ray that can destroy the entity DNA structure. After doing further researches we were able to save a patient who was infected by the alien from dying… "

Before Dr. Sid could continue General Hein cut in.

"Are you saying some spirit's DNA is going to save us from the alien?" General Hein asked mockingly.

"Yes General…" Dr. Sid answered him.

"So you're saying we are wasting our time collecting spirits!?" General Hein said in a loud voice.

"Please General Hein sit down," The High Council ordered.

"Wasting money while we have a better solution?!" General Hein continued, "We need prove and you don't HAVE them!"

"STOP!" Sora yelled.

Sora push an emblem on her neck, a holo-image appeared showing an alien entity trapped inside a sphere.

"This is the proof… " Sora said finally. 

"Using the spirits we've collected we were able to contain the alien entity from attacking other cells in my body." Sora explained.

Kari and Takeru looked at the High Council and they seemed pleased by Project Gaia. 

Later At Laboratory 8076

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Computer, Dr. Sora Takenouchi."

Computer: ID confirmed, identified Dr. Sora Takenouchi.

Sora made her way through to the Oversee to scan for the 7th spirit, busy in her own thought Sora didn't notice someone was heading her way and accidentally bumped into it.

"Ouch!" Matt said rubbing his arm. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy… " Sora apologizing to the man, as she took her scattered notes.

"Let me help you with that," Matt said offering his help.

As Matt bend down they accidentally bump each other head.

"Sorry… " Matt said looking up, "Sora?"

Sora looked up looking even more surprise.

"Huh!" She quickly picks up her notes and went pass Matt.

Matt quickly followed behind her.

"Mind if I tag along?" Matt said to Sora.

"Nobody said you can't," Sora answered.

Sora and Matt entered the Oversee.

In a secluded corner Tai, Mimi, Joe and Izzy watch intently over the two ^lovebirds^.

"I won!" Tai yelled throwing his hand in the air.

While Joe tear-eyedly gave up his 100 dollars, Mimi sat beside him comforting the poor chap.

"I think I'm gonna help the captain on this," Izzy said his hand on the main power for the Oversee.

"Izzy!" Joe and Mimi both said in protest 

"Come on guys! You saw the way the captain looks at her!" Tai said baking up Izzy.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it…" Mimi said while Joe agreeing with her.

"Amore…" Izzy said pulling the lever down.

Sora was running around the Oversee getting the equipment ready totally ignoring Matt's present.

Matt sat quietly on the corner watching Sora ignoring him.

"Soo… you're giving me the silent treatment now?" Matt said.

"…" 

"Well what are you doing?" Matt said trying to start a conversation.

"Scanning for the 7th spirit… " Sora briskly answered avoiding any eye contact with him.

As Sora sat on the chair attending to the computer, the power suddenly went down.

"What happened?" Sora said, checking any devices were damage.

Sora looked at Matt looking awful mad.

"Matt, check the power meter." Sora said to Matt.

"None," Matt said, "I guess we'll have to wait until the back-up power kicks in… err… Sora? What's that moving in your back pack?"

"Where?" Sora said looking around.

"There," Matt said pointing to a backpack lying on the table.

Sora walked slowly towards the backpack, closing her eyes she slowly unzips the bag…

Sora opens her eyes and all she saw was a flash of orange fluffy… ball?!?

"AgHH!" Matt yelled, 

"Get the thing of me!" while the ball-like creature with a horn jumped cheerfully on Matt.

I giggled at the scene, 'Ha ha payback time!' Sora whispered to herself.

She walked over to Matt who was trying to get the weird thing of him.

"There," Sora said picking the creature off of Matt.

"What is that?" Matt said looking at the THING in Sora's arm.

"It's a Digital Monster… Oops!" The creature jumped on Matt's head.

"A Digital- what?" Matt said trying to get the thing of his head.

"Digimon for short it's this is a Tsunomon, it's almost the same as the one we found in Putrajaya City." Sora explained.

"You mean that weed?" Matt asked Sora.

"Yes, and it is not a weed," Sora sweat-dropped. 

Matt tried endlessly to get the Tsunomon off of his head.

"I think Tsunomon likes you," Sora said.

"Likes me!? He's ruining my hair!" Matt said.

"Let me help you with that." And with that she tried to pull the Digimon off of him.

"I think it's stuck there forever." Matt said.

"What do you mean it's stuck there! I need to get his spirit sample!" Sora said as she tried to pull again.

Suddenly Sora accidentally slipped on a Coca- Cola bottle

(Author's Notes: Don't ask me?! I didn't put it there! Hides a Coca-Cola bottle behind her back)

And went flying onto ……(Author's Notes: Guess Who?)……

Matt.

Matt blinked a couple of times.

Sora slowly open one eye… and then the other… only to see these incredible blue eyes, she was bewitched by them and slowly leaned closer.

Matt was turning redder by the second and as they were about to kiss Sora felt like butterflies was flying out of her stomach but wait…

She stood up to see crushed Tsunomon. 

"Tsunomon!" Sora said seeing the now flat as a paper Digimon.

"Look at what you've done!" Matt said grabbing the Digimon.

"What I've done?! You were the one that let him jumped on your head!" Sora said.

"Well fine! See you later!" Matt said making his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going with that Digimon." Sora yelled.

"Here! Take it!" Matt said, as he was about to hand it to Sora he noticed that his hand was empty.

"Where'd it go?" Matt said looking for the Digimon.

Sora sweat-dropped.

"It's on your head stupid." Sora said pointing on Yamato's head.

Matt looked at the Digimon.

"Well here!" Matt said. As he tried to pull it he noticed that it's stuck again.

"Well nevermine I'll give it to you later!" Matt said as he went out of the Oversee and slammed the door.

Computer: Back-up power automatic kick in.

All the computers suddenly went on as soon as Matt exited the Oversee.

'Weird,' Sora thought to herself

Back at the Deep Eyes Squadron

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder what they're up to right now." Tai said looking at the Oversee.

"Hey! The back-up power kicked in!" Koushirou said seeing the Oversee suddenly lit up.

"Take Cover!!" Mimi yelled as they saw Matt exiting the Oversee.

Four figures quietly sneaked behind a tall stack of Dr. Sora's medical book.

Joe's eyes were wandering around the stack of books.

'Theory of Deacteorgerapghy Equations? I've been searching for this book!' Joe said to himself. As he was about to take the book he notice something behind the stack. A head pop out from behind the book. 

"Nani!?" Joe said looking at the books as they started to crumble and bury the four of them.

"Joe!" Mimi yelled as she took a book out of her face.

"I saw a monster behind those books!" Joe said.

"Ouch!" Tai yelped in pain after a huge book a size of a blue whale landed on him. 

'Cursed books I'm never gonna touch you guys again!' Tai cursed.

"Everyone's know that there's no such thing as monster!" Tai said to Joe.

"Then what's that?" Koshirou said pointing to an odd looking creature that looked just likes a pink balloon wearing skirts.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Mimi yelled.

"What is this on my lap?!!" She screamed looking at a talking green vegetable on her lap.

Suddenly a tall shadow covered them.

"So this is what you guys are up to," Matt said pulling the power lever back into place.

"Oni-chan!" Takeru called out to Matt.

"Oh Takeru! Nan desu ka?" Matt asks him.

Author's Notes: Nan Desu ka means 'What's up?' or anything similar to it :-) ok know back to our story.)

"General Hein ordered to see you in his office at 1600 hours," Takeru said handing a Digivice to Matt.

"What's this for?" Matt asked looking at the weird thing Takeru handed him.

"It's a Digivice Takenouchi-san said that this device can be use to upgrade the Digimon." Takeru explain to Matt

"Digimon? Oh! You mean this round fella she gave me?" Matt said gesturing to Tsunomon who was sitting on top of his head.

"Ohh… so that's a Digimon?" Koshirou asks curiously, "That means so is this," Koshirou said motioning to the Pink Balloon stuffy in his arm.

"That's a Digimon? I thought Matt was wearing a weird looking hat on his head." Tai said holding a Pink long-eared digimon.

"Yes! She ask me to give it to you guys too." Takeru said handing them their Digivice. 

Deep Eyes Squadron Cabin,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mimi, Tai and Izzy gave Joe a sharp look. 

"Well…" Matt started.

All of them looked at Matt.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't punish you guys." Matt said walking in circle around them.

"Well… err… Because we err… you're a smart, intelligent, cool not forgetting understanding!" Tai said trying to get themselves out of the mess.

"Ok then, since it's almost holiday… I think I just might…" Matt said looking deep in thought.

"Ask Tai to cook for us for the whole month!" Matt said briskly.

"NANI!!?" All of them yelled.

"Oh un… before I forgot, our squad is being assign to help Dr. Takenouchi to find the spirit." Matt said leaving the cabin.

'One whole month of Tai's cooking? I rather die eating wasabi…' Joe said to himself.


	2. The search for the 7th spirit

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

(Author's Notes: A thousand gomen to you guys!! I had my exams coming up and haven't had time to write any stories. So… this is the last fanfiction I'll write before sitting for my exam. I really hope you guys enjoy it! And repeat after me "Matt-luv-Sora will get 8 A's for her exams." Arigatou! :-)

****

FINAL FANTASY A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

"WOOHOOO!!! Go GREYMON!!" Tai said yelling from on top of the gigantic creature.

"This is totally cool!!" Mimi said sitting on top of the _oversize_ cactus. 

"All I can say that it is an efficient way to travel since all the planes are malfunctional right now," Koshirou said enjoying his flight on Kabuterimon.

"Sora where's the location of the 7th spirit?" Matt shouted from on top of Garurumon.

"30 degrees South-East! We're getting close now," Sora answered.

"Joe any alien activities there?" Matt asks Joe

"Yeah! Big Time! 111 of them," Joe respond.

"Okay… that sounds _great_," Matt said holding his **_e_**-tad gun up.

"Matt! Look!" Sora said pointing towards the huge cavern in front of them.

The Deep Squadron looks at the scene of hundreds of alien fighting each other out.

"How are we gonna handle _that_!?" Tai said.

"Koshirou! You think you and Kabuterimon can handle that?" Matt asked

"Not a problem! I'll make it _smooth_ and _Iz_-_zy" _Koshirousaid before flying up getting ready to battle.

"Tai! Take the lead!" Matt said through the headpiece, "And Sora and Mimi follow him!" Matt ordered.

Tai's party went down the cavern, Matt looked at Joe, "Joe you'll cover the north-side of the cavern!" 

"You had it all figured out didn't you, Yamato?" Joe said before heading towards his position.

"Hehe… you know me better than that," Matt smirked and left for his position at the south-side of the cavern.

Meanwhile inside the cavern

"One, Two, Three! PULL!" Mimi said three of them using all their guts to get a heavy piece of rock concealing the 7th spirit out of their sight. 

A loud rumble was heard as the rock slowly crumbled into pieces.

"I told you we should have used the gun earlier it would have been much more convenient!" Mimi muttered under her breath.

"An risk killing er-err whatever that thing is!" Tai yelled back

"Don't _you_ argue with me you! You!" Mimi raised her hand out in anger.

"Broom Head," A tiny voice said from behind them.

"Yes! That's the word! You Broom Head! Thank you Sora." Mimi shouted

"It wasn't me," Sora said in confusion.

The Trio looked over behind them… to see a…

"Patamon?" Sora said.

"That's the 7th spirit? We came all the way here to get this _puny _creature?"Tai said slapping his head.

While Mimi just sweat-dropped, "Hey guys hurry up and let's go! I don't think Joe and the others can handle those aliens anymore."

On the higher grounds

"Oh Shit! Garurumon!" Matt shouted as the mighty creature slowly sank to the floor and shrunk back to Gabumon.

Matt ran and grabbed Gabumon before getting _pancaked_ by a pile of rocks heading for him. "Captain Ishida to base! We need transport A.S.A.P!" Matt said through the headpiece.

"Yamato!" Tai and co. said running toward him barely dodging the alien's tail.

"How are ya!" Matt asked half giggling seeing them in a mess.

"Well nice of you to ask," Tai replied, "But what the hell just happened! Why did our Digimon shrunk?!"

"Well according to my research this transformation only last a while and that would be about 200 hours." Koshirou said showing up out of no where.

"When did you arrive?" Sora inquired.

"Just a while ago…" Koushirou said

"I see… Where's Joe?" Mimi asked but as soon as she turns her head around…

"I'm HERE!" Joe said _loudly _

"_Shhh_!!" all of them said to Joe. 

"Ok first… Sora you got the spirit?" Matt checks.

"Got it," Sora said holding out the case containing the spirit.

"Second is this, since all our Digimon has shrank we have totally lost transport," Matt explained.

"What?" all of them said in frustration.

"Ok I have good news and bad news, which one goes first?" Matt asked making a survey.

(Author's Notes: Ok if your getting rather confuse at this part. From the real story Dr. Aki Ross have to collect 'spirit' you know the thing they have to collect in-order-to-save-the-world, in my story Spirit = Digimon. Get it? Or simpler the Digimon is the spirit. Well now back to our story) 

"Good news first," Tai said

"The good news is all the planes at the base are repaired and they're sending transport as we speak." Matt clarified.

"And the bad news?" Mimi said

Matt pulled out a map and circled and area, "They can only land here so we'll have to climb that hill or we'll be good as dead." 

"That's not good is it?" Sora asks.

Matt looked at her with concern pale blue eyes and nodded.

"Well, we might as well get started now." Joe said placing his gun on his shoulder and stuffing his Digimon inside his backpack followed by the others making their way out of their hiding place.

"Hey, that looks heavy, need a hand with that?" Sora said looking at Matt carrying two bag pack and holding the Gabumon in his arm.

Matt gave a shocked-are-you-sick look then handing her one of the bag pack.

"What?" Sora asks confused.

"Nah… I thought you were never gonna talk to me again, but you did and that's surprising!" Matt sneered as he slowly rolled his eyes towards her.

"Very funny, Ha Ha Ha…" Sora said doing a _fake_ laugh.

A steady beep sound caught Joe's attention.

Looking at the radar Joe's eyes went wide as it screens was unwarily filled with aliens readings. 

"Matt!! Sora!! Look out above you!!" Tai yelled out.

Matt and Sora looked up and saw a dinosaur + squid like alien ready to chop them into half. Sora suddenly felt herself being pull down.

"You alright?" Matt asked as the alien walk past them right above of their noses.

"Sora?" Matt said as he looks towards hearing no responds her eyes close shut.

Biyomon neared Sora nudging her face gently, "Sora-chan wake up!" Biyomon said desperately.

"Matt! The rescue planes here!!" Koshirou said to Matt through his headpiece.

The ground started to shook heavily Matt looked in horror as the ground he stood on slowly rip apart at the strong impact of the aliens action.

"Yama! Hurry UP!!" Mimi shouted from the plane.

"Biyo, Gabu take this and head to the plane, Go!" Matt said handing them the case containing the 7th spirit.

Matt carried Sora limp figure and ran towards the plane as it slowly hovered up.

"Give me your hand!" Tai said offering his hand

Matt reaches out his hand to Tai as the plane hovered farther and farther away.

"Gotcha!" Tai said.

Matt pulled himself up holding Sora securely on his other hand as the plane flew them away safely.

Mimi and Joe took Sora unconscious body up and while Matt helped himself up closing the hatchway.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asks seeing Joe and Mimi trying their best to pull Sora back to consciousness.

"We can't figure it out, I think it has something to do with the alien entity in her." Joe explained.

Matt remembered the emblem on Sora's neck, he carefully lifts her head and touch the emblem.

A holo-sphere appeared showing the alien entity.

"Oh God," Mimi said as the holo-sphere showed the entity eating away through the spirit shield.

"Joe! Do something!" Mimi said turning to Joe.

As Joe look away to reach for his aid kit he turned pale as he felt a presence of a gun pointing onto his head.

"Hey! What are you doing!!??" Tai yelled as a cadet place a gun on Tai's head.

Mimi and Koshirou raised their hand as another two cadets came and aimed their gun at them.

"We have direct orders to General Hein arrest the Deep Eyes Squadron and Dr. Sora Takenouchi for working with the aliens." The cadet said wearing a dirty smile on his face.

A cadet moved over to Sora side and tried to shut down the life support system.

Matt lunged forward and lifts the cadet off the floor and hitting him against the wall. 

"Don't you dare," Matt warned lifting the cadet higher into the air. 

As he was about to rip the cadet apart Matt fell down to the floor as a cadet hit his head with his gun.

And the last thing he heard was Tai, Mimi, Joe and Koshirou calling out to him.


	3. When the trap is set

"Yamato!"

"Matt! Wake up!" 

I groggily got up, I feel like throwing up, a sharp pain attacked my head. My hand quickly reached up to the area trying to rub the pain away.

I looked around the rescue ship, the two cadets that attacked me was lying motionless on the floor.

Computer: Aircraft landed please proceed to the exit hatch

"Come on!" Tai yelled, yanking me off the floor.

The six of us ran towards the hatchway, Sora was in Joe's arm. Cold sweats forming on her head. Her soft features looked disturbed.

I grabbed a gun from Tai and loaded the weapon. I acknowledged to the others.

"How is she doing?" I asked Joe worried face. 

"She's not doing any good… we've got to get her to Dr. Sid," Joe said disappointedly. 

"Computer…" I uttered and gestured to the others to get ready, "Open exit hatch."

Computer: Opening Exit Hatch

I rolled to the hard floor of the landing site and crept behind a repair trolley, the others followed my pursuit.

"Hey Stop!" A cadet yelled.

Mimi shot the cadet down, barely missing Taichi by a millimeter.

"Hey Tai? Did I fry you?" Mimi said through the head piece.

"Nope, didn't know you were worried about me, Wolf 02!" Taichi said flattered

"Well don't worry… I'll make sure the next one hits ya." Mimi said with a coy smile.

"Wolf 02! Wolf 03!" Matt voiced echoed through the headpiece, "Captain?" they both answered.

"Some snipers coming your way, 3 o'clock. Get the first group. I'll cover and you'll shield Jyou and get your butt to Dr. Sid." Matt ordered. 

"Captain, Where is your location?" Mimi asked him, while she and Tai ran and took cover behind a pillar barely missing a shot on her head.

"Just go! I'm going to cover you guys!" Matt told them, his loud and heavy panting drowned his voice.

"You heard the boss." Taichi said, "Ladies first." 

Mimi smiled, bemused. And leap towards the open, Jyou ran behind her with Sora and Taichi tailed behind them as a group of snipers opens fire. 

On top of the sniper, the glass from the oversee clashed and a bomb soared from the breaking glass shard falling towards the group of snipers. With horror in their eyes, the snipers shrieked to their death.

"Nice fireworks display captain," Taichi said to Yamato through the headpiece.

"Work first, understatement… later Wolf 03." Matt said, "Jyou get Sora to the Laboratory, the passageway to the laboratory is clear. Over and out."

 **_* * * * * * * * * * * *_**

   Dr. Sid's Laboratory

**_ * * * * * * * * * * * *_**

"The spirit wave needs to be implanted, but we need a human verve support," The old doctor said, "Whose willing to…?"

"I will." Yamato answered as everyone expected.

Jyou was reluctant to let Matt do it, judging to the knock he received on his head earlier but Matt convinced him anyway.

Dr. Sid took a dose of latent and inserted the silver needle into Matt's arm. The liquid take a quick effect as everything turned into a blur for Matt. He felt his body descending toward a soft surface.

The voices of the people started to sound indistinct and slowly it disappeared...

'Where am I?' He said picking himself up from the soil filled ground.

Red dirt flay in the harsh wind. Everything looked like a waste land. 

'The alien meteorite.' He said looking at the large monument.

There stood a figure in front of him, her toned body encased in a gray suit. Cherry red hair dancing furiously in the wind.

'Sora?'

The figure looked back at him, her soft lips bloomed into a gentle smile.

'What is this place?' I asked her.

'My dream…' She said looking around as if to make sure.

She paused and confirmed her surroundings.

'But… why are you here?' she asked tilting her head to her side her cherry locks glided to the front of her face.

'Dr. Sid is implanting the new spirit wave,' Yamato explained as he walks up to her standing a good one foot taller than her.

'That could only mean, that you're my support…' she trailed off.

She watched as Matt looked behind her with a shocked expression. 

A battalion of the human like alien soldiers charged towards them from every direction possible. Matt yanked Sora down and guarded her with his body waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

The alien stopped. They were tall, way taller than him in fact. 

'Why are they stopping?' I whispered to Sora.

Her hands slowly glides away from mine, 'They're not here to attack us, never."

'Then what…?' 

Sora eyes flared open, her attention quickly diverted to the person next to her. 

Yamato was still unconscious. 

Her eyes traveled further down to see her hand linked with him. 

Suddenly a cold hand traveled up to her forehead. It was Dr. Sid's.

"Your temperature seems to be normal, heart beat, blood pressure… you're going to be alright." The friendly old man assured.

 Then Matt's head piece beeped.

Izzy took the device from the empty chair and gradually placed it to his ear.

"Moshi Mosh?"

"Hello Matt? It's T.K you guys better run, General Hein is sending his man over to the lab. He's got permission from the High Council to have you guys arrested." T.K warned.

The head piece dropped to the floor, Koshirou ran to the door and tried to manually lock it.

"More bad news?" Jyou asked him. 

Koshirou nodded, "Looks like Hein's got busy while we were away. He got permission from the High Council to have us arrested." Izzy said rushing to lock the door.

"I should have expected it," Dr. Sid said rubbing his head leaning down to his chair.

Sora looked at the doctor and bit the flesh of her lip. 'I'm the cause of this.'

"Dr. Sid, let me turn myself in. I'm the reason he can point the finger at us." Sora viewed her point out.

"There will be no such acts Sora!" Dr. Sid said 

Sora looked down, then she saw a tall shadow covering hers. 

Two large hands covered her smooth shoulder. She reluctantly pushed the hands away and backed towards Dr. Sid.


	4. The war begun

"Dr. Sid, the spirit… is it a match?" Matt asked trying hard to ignore Sora's presence.

"Yes, Captain Ishida." He acknowledged, "But we've encountered another problem. The spirit wave isn't complete… instead of 7 waves we need 8." Dr. Sid explained.

Sora was furious, she should have ran a more proper test of the wave. If she had none of this would have happened. She about to argue with this, but stalled when Izzy butted in.

"Sorry to interrupt your forum, but we got trouble." Izzy informed. Suddenly an explosion was heard outside the lab.

"Looks like G-man wants a piece of us," Taichi said loading his weapon. (Author's Notes: G-man as in General Hein)

"He's outside… probably with 15 to 20 men. Captain?" Joe inquired loading his weapon as well.

"Dr. Sid, have you located the spirit's location?" He questioned him hastily.

"I…" 

Dr. Sid tried to answer but the answers seem boundless.

Sora step up from the computer and cut in on their conversation.

"We can't." She noted, "They have shut down all of our computers, the only way is from space, my zero gravity lab. That's the only place we can search for the spirit wave."

"Ok then let's get moving," Matt shouted out.

Suddenly the siren blared through the shelter. The whole place blacked out, and everything went pitch black.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked the party.

"I have no idea… but at least G-man stopped knocking at our door." Tai said in relief.

In the darkness, Yamato reached for his headpiece and called T.K

"Takeru can you hear me?" Matt asked him.

"Not to well *BZZT* Matt we have a situation out here! The aliens are attacking the shelter! I don't know how it happened but you have to get out of here as soon as possi- *SCREAM* Oh God! Kari!" Then the line was dead.

Matt ran for the door and shot the main switch switching everything to manual. He grabbed the slid of the door and pulled it open. The lights burned his eyes for a moment. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, it was greeted by the sight of lifeless body on the floor.

"Damn it what happened!?" Taichi said walking amidst the scattered body.

"Deep Eyes, you better put on your headpieces." Jyou said as he looked in shock through his headpiece.

"I think you don't have to Jyou," Matt said. Jyou pulled the headpiece away to see the luminescent glow visible to his naked eye.

"Captain! Why can we see them now?!" Jyou said shooting down the creature.

"They've must have entered through the cables into the city! The traces of the particle of electron must have made them visible to us." Yamato said as they retreated back for cover. 

"Move!" Matt ordered as they entered the elevator stuffing all six of them in the cramped lift. Just when they thought they were safe the luminescent tentacles penetrated through the lifts door almost caught Matt's leg.

"Ok who here have an aircraft we could borrow!" Matt asked, shooting the damned thing down.

"I have," Sora answered, barely dodging the luminescent body.

Computer: Fourth Floor

"Ok get out, here!" Sora said pushing us out of the elevator, "Go straight towards the landing site my aircraft is situated at the G-273 docking site." 

Tai nodded and lead the group to the landing site. Yamato was about to follow when he look back to see the floor cracking open between him, Jyou, Dr. Sid and Tai's party.

"Captain!" Tai yelled.

"Get to the aircraft first, if I don't come in 2 minutes. Just leave!" Matt shouted to Tai. The entire floor cracked and Matt, Jyou and Dr. Sid slides of the cracked floor.

"Hang on!" Matt said grabbing the edge of the cracked floor. He gritted his teeth trying to stand the weight of Jyou and Dr. Sid on his hand. 

Suddenly a large concrete piece clouded over them, falling freely towards the helpless party. The hard concrete crashed into the hanging party, dust flays everywhere. The party were nowhere to be seen amidst the thick debris.

+ + + + + + + + +

   Docking Area

+ + + + + + + + +

Taichi ran at full pace to the landing site with Sora, Mimi and Izzy not far behind him.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled, "Is that your aircraft?" She asked pointing toward a sphere like aircraft near the docking area.

"Yes." Sora said her face lighting up a bit to see it.

The four delightful faces suddenly turned into a frown as they got a clearer view of the aircraft.

The four of them looked at the aircraft, locked to the docking area.

"Burn them in Hell!! Those M**her F**king D*ck thinks their so smart!" Mimi yelled stomping her feet numerously to the hard ground.

"Tai… tell me Jyou's not going to someday marry this girl." Izzy said sweat dropping.

"He better not, I know I won't ." Taichi sighed, watching Mimi continually cursed everyone she could think of at that moment.

 Sora ignored their chattering and grabbed Koshirou with her into the plane.

"Mimi, Tai! Try to unlock the security device. Koshirou and I will start the plane! Hurry we don't have much time." Sora told them hastily as she and Koushirou rushed inside the aircraft.

"Computer Dr. Takenouchi Sora."  Sora said as she hopped and landed on the pilot's seat

Computer: ID confirmed Dr. Sora Takenouchi. You are prohibited to enter this area. You are prohibited to enter this area. You are-

Sora pulled the wire to the computer speakers. "Sorry." Sora said to the computer and powered up the aircraft.

"Doctor?!" Mimi voiced called from the headpiece.

"Yes, I read you." Sora answered, "Is anything wrong?"

"Taichi's dead." Mimi said, her voice was shaking but she's trying to control it, "I can't get the security device off. I need back up."

"I got you, I'm sending Izzy out." She said fingering the headpiece lightly, ending the call.

Sora inhaled deeply, and placed her elbow on the counter. Both her hand rested on her temple. He fingered the headpiece once more and called for Izzy. Before she could speak, Izzy answered through the headpiece he was actually listening in the whole time. "Tai's really gone?"

Sora sighed as an acknowledgment. 

There was a moment of silence and Sora heard the aircraft door open. "I'm going to help Mimi. Sora, any news on Matt?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing yet. Over." Sora said, turning of their communication.

Sora viewed the screen on her computer, the news went on. The newscaster continued to ramble as the screen shows innocent people running for their lives. Sora watched in pain as she watched the innocent people fall to the floor as they came in contact with the luminescent glow. Their spirit trapped inside the glowing luminescent creature.

       + + + + + + + + +

Another Part of the Shelter 

       + + + + + + + + +

The air was silent, the music of death played mercilessly on the background. Dead body lied everywhere scattered like trash. 

A creak.

On a mountain of concrete a hand burst out of the debris. A blond headed figure stepped out of the pile of remains gasping for oxygen. He dragged his body and slumped on the ground. His shimmering blond hair covered with gray debris. His face heavily stained with blood. He checked his body for the wounds, but they were none. Not far in front of him a body lay under a large piece of rock. The blue hair was unmistakable.

"JYOU!" Matt yelled dashing towards his injured friend. 

Jyou smile at the sight of his friend on his side.

"Captain, Dr. Sid..." Joe said pointing to his right.

Matt looked at the direction he's pointing. There he saw the old man trying to get up. He went to the old man's side and help him get on his feet. They quickly moved over to Jyou. 

Matt carefully put the old man down on an abandoned vehicle and attended to Jyou.

"I'm going to pull you out, hold on." Matt said. He placed his hand under Jyou's arm and tried to pull him out.

Jyou screamed in pain as his crushed leg moved slowly. The concrete was to heavy Matt couldn't pull him out.

Not far away, an animal like luminescent glow headed towards them. Matt let go of one hand grabbed for his 

**_e-tad gun and fired at the creature. The creature backed up, but quickly regained it's composure and forwarded towards them._**

The large glowing creature was coming towards them at rapid speed. Matt tried his best to get Joe out of the heavy concrete lying on top of his leg.

"Leave me here!" Jyou said pushing Yamato away.

"You are going with me and that's an order!" Matt said as he got up and tried pulling out Jyou again.

"It's no use, all my bones are crushed. I can't walk even if I got out of this." Jyou said, "I need a whole paramedic plus some cute doctor like Sora to save me even if I got out." He joked, "Now leave, Sora's waiting for you. Don't worry I got myself armed." He said pulling out his gun.

"Be here when I get back, ok. I'll get you the paramedics the cute doctor, but not Sora! You've got Mimi to worry about if she finds out!" Matt teased as he picked up Dr. Sid and puts him on a vehicle he found. He got to the drivers seat and started the engine.

Dr. Sid gave Yamato a look.

"Captain Ishida, do you have any idea on driving this thing?" Dr. Sid asked him.

"Well…" He said giving him a confidence look, "Not exactly… so why don't we see how good I'll handle this baby."

Dr. Sid fastened his seat belt and braced himself as Yamato plumed through the unstable shelter.

"Now where's that docking area," He said driving swiftly under the alien gigantic foot. "So, Dr. Sid ever handled a cake mixer before?" Matt asked him.

"No… why the curiosity?" He questioned him, puzzled.

"Great, I'm going to give you a chance to experience using it!" Matt said pushing a button as a giant size machine gun emerged from the back of the vehicle. 

"You call that a cake mixer?" The old guy stammered sweat dropping.

"It rotates." Matt inquired.

Dr. Sid carefully climbed to the back as the car rowed back and forth. He quickly clung to the machine gun for his dear life.

"See the button at the sides?" Matt asked.

Dr. Sid looked at the side and see what Matt mentioned. 

"Push that button and start mixing!" He said as he slammed on the brakes. The car hurled onto a sideway position and Dr. Sid opens fire at the aliens tailing them. 

Firing 200 bullets a second should have killed it or at least wounded the creature but the luminescent creature kept coming closer and closer towards them.

Realizing that they'll get squashed if they don't move their sorry ass out of that place Matt pulled the gear to 5 and stomped on the fuel, moving just in time saving themselves from being squashed and dinner at the same time.

Matt desperately searched for a way out driving aimlessly and unwisely as Dr. Sid called it, he saw it. The exit. Well no… more like a glass wall that could be their only ticket out of there and away from the oversized glow in the dark squid chasing them.

"Hey doctor!" Matt shouted madly.

"What now? Sautéing lessons?" Dr. Sid said, expecting the worst.

"You really have talent for understatement, just imagine this as a shower inside a washing machine." Matt said driving straight towards the glass wall.

Dr. Sid gripped on his seatbelt and closed his eyes as they clashed into the thick glass. The car crashed on a solid ground sliding a little bit as it impacted. 

"You okay?" Matt asked him.

Dr. Sid face was blue, well more like a bright green. Matt laughed and drove off feeling a pang of guilt for scaring the shit out of the old man.

"Hello! If anyone receiving this message please, reply! I repeat! Please reply!" shouted a voice from the headpiece.

Matt fingered his headpiece and replied to the message.

"This is captain Yamato Ishida, I received your message." He said.

"Matt!? It's me Sora! We're leaving in 20 seconds," The communication was interrupted for a while, "Where are you? IS everyone ok?" Sora asked him.

"I'm nearing your aircraft as we speak, Dr. Sid is with me. Sora do me a favor call Mimi up for me, Jyou left a message for her," Yamato requested. Sora knew what was coming. Jyou was dead.

"Matt don't tell her! Please!" Sora begged. Matt gave a pause. Then almost immediately he ended the call.

"Yamato! Chutto matte yo!" Sora fumed.

The tire screeched as Matt stopped the car. 

The entire area was already crawling with aliens moving towards them. Sora readied for take off waiting for a signal from Mimi noting when the security device have been disengage.

Dr. Sid headed for the aircraft while Matt worked his way towards Mimi and Izzy.

~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~

   Security Device Mechanism

~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~

"Mimi, how's everything out there?" Izzy asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's looking better than Hawaii!" Mimi stated, shooting at the aliens circling them.

"Is it going to take any longer? Coz man, am I bored!" Mimi whined and yawned patting her mouth with her other free hand.

There was only the sound of her gun blaring, he looked backed to see Izzy lying there pale. The alien's tentacles encircled him pulling away his spirit.

"Damned you!" Mimi said shooting at the creature.

"Mimi behind you!" Matt warned.

Mimi looked back to see herself being outnumbered 1 to god knows how many aliens. Mimi stayed there stunned. Two of her friends died fighting beside her. She just stared and looked at the alien coming closer and closer. Matt shot an alien away from Mimi. 

At the sudden explosion Mimi stirred back to reality. He looked to see only Matt and Dr. Sid in her sight. Her heart broke.  

'No… Not Jyou too!' She screamed mentally.

She fired at the alien pointlessly. Her face filled with sparks of anger. The gun stopped, she had already run out of bullets. She checks her belt pocket to see one grenade left. She stared at the security device and then to Matt. 

With a tiny wave she bit the pin off and threw it at the security device. An explosion erupted shaking the place. Matt watched as the alien snatched Mimi up, her spirit slowly escaped her body. The locked was destroyed and the aircraft soared to the sky.

This was the end of his life. Matt looked around him. He was unarmed and surrounded. He didn't manage to get on the ship.

~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~

             On the Aircraft

~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~ `~`~

"This whole place is going to fall down any minute!" Dr. Sid said.

"But Matt's still alive!" Sora inquired, "We can't leave him!"

"We have to Sora! It's too risky to turn back now!" Dr. Sid tried to persuade.

Then something got her eye. It was a platform not far away from Matt. Dr. Sid looked at the platform then looked back at Sora. Having the ability to read the young girls heart he nodded. 

"Captain Ishida, this is Dr. Sid. We need you to move to the platform about 12 meters away from you!" Dr. Sid commanded as Sora drove the aircraft towards the ship.

She set the craft on auto and ran towards the opening hatch.

There she saw Matt on the platform slightly panting after having to run all the way there.

Matt tried to grab on but his leg was hurting. Sora reached out her hand to firmly grasp his.

Sora cringed as she scrambled to pull Matt up. Finally they both safely boarded the aircraft. Dr. Sid pushed the close button and the hatchway closed. 

"Welcome back Captain Ishida." Dr. Sid said through the intercom of the craft.

Outside the window they saw many other escape pods lighting the dark atmosphere escaping the city. Then with a blink of an eye the shelter exploded. 

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Sora murmured softly. Her soft lips quivered as she spoke.

There I was looking at Sora, she was breaking in front of him and he was completely clueless of what to do. 

Suddenly they were floating, Matt who wasn't used to zero gravity slammed his leg against one of the equipment. His face turned red at he pain, he gritted his teeth trying not to scream but a grunt escaped.

Sora's head turned to the source of the noise. She immediately dried up the tears and went to Matt.

"What's wrong?' She asked holding Matt on the shoulder, trying to steady him from floating away.

"Nothing. Just admiring your equipment here," Matt said trying to pat the object but failed. Failing to reach it as he drifted away from the object.

Sora watched curiously.

Then a dark rich liquid floated up from Matt's leg. Sora grabbed the liquid un her hand and rubbed it gently. The liquid smered into a red mark on her hand.

'Blood?' Sora gasped.

Matt tried to get away but ended up twirling into 360 flip.

Sora stopped Matt and looked at his leg.

His pant's was already soaked with blood. In the middle of the wound a glass shard stick out. 

She had to pull the glass out and stopped the bleeding or in zero gravity all his blood will be sucked out of his body and he'll turn into living Popsicle.

She gently placed her hand between Matt's lips.

"Hold on," Sora said as she gripped on the glass and pulled it out. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to scream but Sora's hand stopped him from doing so. His teeth dug deep the skin of her hand as he tried to bear with the pain. The glass was discarded from his skin.

Sora feel Matt's teeth loosening on her hand, she bit her lip as the pain from his bite lingered on her hand. Sora plastered a smile on her face and attained a scissor from a box.

"I hope this isn't your favourite pants," Sora tried to joked as she cut through the fabric of the pants to reveal his wounded leg. She examined the wound on his thigh. The gash was quite big and deep, his flesh was showing from out of his wound.

"It'll need stitches," Sora informed him and her eyes flinching as she looked at the injury. She drift towards the cabinet and took out a sewing kit from it.

"Well we don't have a surgery room, but I'll guess we have to improvise." Sora said. She placed the needle on the heater and slides a yarn through.

Sora puts her hand back into Matt's mouth.

"Just bite my hand if it hurts," Sora said as she cautiously inserted the hot needle into Matt's skin. The pressure increased between Sora's hand and Matt's sharp teeth. Sora bit her lip and continued to thread through, closing the wound. 

After hours of agonizing pain the surgery ended. Sora charily wrapped the wound with a clean cloth. Both of them were sweating.

"Finished." Sora said simply as the tied the last knot.

Sora wiped the sweat on Matt's forehead, her hand brushing against his hair. 'His hair is… soo soft.' She said quietly.

Matt was peacefully asleep on Sora's bed and thoroughly strapped in to stop him from floating away while he's sleeping.

Sora turned around to walk away but then she felt a large hand grabbing her wrist. Sora winced as the hand touched the part of her hand that Matt bite on.

"Sorry," Matt apologized. He bends down to look at her hand. Fresh red mark covered her hand. His face flashed as he got an idea, he took a bandage and started bandaging Sora's hand.

* * * ---- * * * --- * * *

         After a While

* * * ---- * * * --- * * *

Sora's hand looked like it was mummified. Matt tied the last knot.

Sora chuckled.

"I guess I don't make such a good doctor." Matt said rubbing the back of his head.

Then here eyes caught hers. Her eyes were dwelling with so much questions with no answers. 

"Can we make it?" Sora whispered to him. "First it was 7, then it got to 8. What if we need to fine a ninth, or a tenth spirit?" Sora uttered out. 

"And what if this thing doesn't work?" Sora almost shouted.

"Sora, I may not be some expert on science and all, but from what you've shown me. I believe… it will work Sora." He assured. He unfastened the strap around him and raised his hand to her cheeks.

"Trust me, I know." Matt breathed out.

Slowly he felt his body drifts closer to her. It's as if gravity was pulling him towards her. In fact it was! Matt tried to stop.

Moments later their lips met.

Matt quickly pulled away floating upside down. His face flushed red. Matt desperately tries to balance himself but his body was wafted out of control pushing her to the wall. Matt breathed uncomfortable to Sora's face. They were so close. 

Matt place both hands on either side of Sora trying to get off of her but then he felt Sora's hand stalled him. Her lips brushed against his, provoking him to lean closer to her.

Her lip's was soft, like cotton candy melting inside his mouth. His injured leg didn't bother him anymore. Sora grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed him deeper into the intense kiss. 

Sora parted her lips letting her tongue slide into old territories. She remembered their teen years when they were insanely crazy for eachother.

Matt smiled in their kiss.

They glided together through the ship tangled in eachother's hand as the star showered out the window in magnificent glitters of light and hope.

(Author's Notes: I've lost my homework!! And schools in less than 24 days!!!)


	5. the beautiful ending

"I've located the location of the 8th spirit rays." Dr.Sid announced but he had a disturb look on his face, droving Sora to ask him what's wrong.

He paused, trying to find the right words to say. 

"The spirit's is located inside the aliens meteor cavern," Dr. Sid said.

"You're not asking Sora to go on a suicide mission, are you!?" Matt berated, from the look on his face he sure isn't going let Sora go.

"All my life I dedicated myself to this research and to Dr. Sid's theory. We came a long way, and it's my only chance to proof it. If I don't go now I still die." Sora said, "Let me die with a cause, even if I die early I'll die fighting for it."

"Don't say that! You'll get through this!" Matt argued.

"I don't care! I'm still going no matter what you say or do!" Sora said glaring at her with parching red eyes.

"I'm going with you," Matt stated.

Dr. Sid just watched as the two continued to argue on the matter.

Then Matt stopped and looked to Dr. Sid, 

"Is it just me, or is this place growing darker?" Matt said exchanging glances with the both of them.

"We're in space Yamato it's supposed to be dark." Sora mocked, still angry at him.

"No, the captain's right. Something is blocking the light from the sun to our ship." Dr. Sid said as he curiously peeks out of the tempered fiber glass windows.

The two followed his pursuit looking through the window.

"What's that?" Matt asked clueless.

"Zeus," Dr. Sid whispered the words barely escaping his mouth.

Sora flees towards the computer scanning the object.

"That's the Zeus Canon! I thought the military wanted cancel its usage!" Sora said her hands seemingly floating on top of the holographic keyboard.

"The weapon is aiming for the alien's meteor! They'll destroy the 8th spirit! We can't afford to lose it now that we have come this far!" Sora said taking a device and rushing to exit the bridge.

Almost immediately Matt's hand caught her wrist.

Sora turned around her face, millimeters away from him.

"I'm going with you," Matt said, his voice deep and rich. 'He'd make a good singer with a voice like that.' Sora said to herself blushing at the thought. 'What am I thinking! And at a time like this!' She kicked herself mentally.

"Whatever." She said storming out of the room as quickly as her feet would take her. She needed to be away from him.

"I'll be monitoring both of you from here," Dr Sid said to Matt. "And don't worry, I developed a shield using the spirit wave from Sora's emblem. We didn't get to save the digimon to make a better shield so we'll have to work with this." Dr. Sid explained.

Yamato was about to leave when a hand caught his shoulder.

"Take care of her for me, she's my daughter." Dr. Sid said.

Matt smiled as if swearing that'll he'll take of Sora. Dr. Sid understood and Matt left the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 Escape Pod Area

 ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sora placed a foot inside the mini craft, Matt was behind her, zipping up his gray space suit.

Suddenly Sora felt a sharp pain on her chest. Her mouth opened to yell but she quickly bit her lip holding the urge to scream. Her heart was aching as if it would explode. She fell to her knee, letting the device on her hand fall to the floor.

Matt ran to the side of the redhead catching her by her waist before she collapse to the floor.

The pain continued to torture her but she endured it and pulled herself up. Yamato puts a hand under her arm to help her stand but Sora pushed it away and independently took her seat in the craft.

Sora looked down, her pale face hidden under her long red bangs. Matt took his seat and piloted the craft out to their destination.

"You have exactly 6 minutes before Zeus opens fire." Dr. Sid informed them through the intercom.

"We copy," Matt answered.

Sora still sat here motionless. Matt was worried, but he wouldn't show it. He knows Sora like the back of his hand. She's not the kind to let people pity her.

"We're here." Matt said.

"I think I'll turn back," Matt said.

Sora glared at him.

"I'm joking!" Matt laughed.

"Chicken!" Sora said with a slight grin.

"Sora, If we survive this… can I," Matt paused giving the sexiest look he could pull.

"Shag you?"

Sora stared in surprise, her carnelians eyes went wide. Her whole face turning red.

"You're joking aren't you." She laughing helplessly.

At last she laughed, she sounded like a cheerful bell.

Matt stared at the girl laugh, relief that he could help her forget her pain.

Matt leaned closer to her, "I'm not joking." Matt said whispering the word into her ear.

He pulled back, a serious look on his face. His blue eyes narrowed looking sharply at her. 

She immediately stopped laughing.

"Got ya!" Matt winked, slowly descending the craft into the cavern.

The thick iron atmosphere around the cavern clouded their sight. They continued to move deeper and deeper into the cold atmosphere. 

The pain suddenly returned.

Sora touched her lips, her fingers was trembling so was her lips and the rest of her body. She was facing an ordeal, trying to control the pain.

Matt landed them on the side of the cavern.

He let go of the control and looked at Sora. She could see her body shake.

She was in pain, again. When will this stop?

He couldn't take it anymore.

 He pulled her into an embrace. Her body was cold. 

She could feel Sora's hand on his chest, struggling to push him away but she continued to hug her tightly warming her cold body.

Sora relentlessly tried to break free from his arm.  Matt pulled back her hair behind her ear and touched the emblem.

The sphere appeared, inside it shows the alien entity inside her. Matt eyes narrowed to see the entity trying to eat itself out of the sphere.

Sora was thrashing wildly at every jab the entity makes to escape.

Matt pushed his headpiece. 

"Dr. Sid, have you located the 8th spirit?" Matt asked.

"Yes, it's very near to you… actually its right behind you." Dr. Sid said.

Matt whirled his head back to see a faction of aliens coming their way. 

Sora stopped thrashing, "The spirit is one of the aliens," She murmured softly, "I can feel it."

Sora reached for the panel, shutting down their shield.

Without a moment to lose Matt grab his gun and starts shooting or risked being turned into a corpse popsicle.

Sora got out of the craft and walked towards the alien.

Matt halted his fire, not wanting to shoot Sora down in the process. He jumped out of the craft and grabbed Sora back, pulling her away from them.

"Sora, Matt! Get out of there, Zeus's going to open fire!" Dr. Sid warned

"Sora, come on!!" Matt ushered, trying to pull her.

 Sora wouldn't budge from her position. Matt ran back to get her, "This place's gonna blow!" Matt told her.

Sora draws her hand out, there in the middle of the faction of alien. There was one, alien oddly different from the other. A soft blue light glowed from its body. 

A bright light broke through the barrier of the sky. Sora and Matt looked up and saw a bright light shooting towards them. The whole sky turned white as the intense light of the Zeus Canon neared them.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sora was standing there, again 

The dream

There were two army. Between the two different guised alien, Sora stood.

One army looked more human like, no. 

More of attributes and limbs, two legs, two arm, a head.

 The other army was more towards larger more inferior ones with four legs or ones with tails and wings. 

Even dragon like.

 But they were unarmed, no weapons. They fight using their own body as if they had no intelligence, animal like.

Suddenly showers of hot stones fall towards them like a rain of stones. It was a meteorite an enormous body darkening the sky as it emerges through the atmosphere.

It crashed into the alien planet.

With a strong explosion the planet surface cracked and a bright light appeared from its core.

The planet was dying.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The answers, is in my dreams…

The dream is complete! Sora understands now

Sora woke up, her body scrambled into a sitting position. 

She was alive. 

She looked around, the alien entity at the source of the meteor had grown a hundred times bigger, the smaller aliens are gone. That mean the 8th spirit is gone! Their only hope for survival is lost! forever! 

She opened her watch and turned on the holo-map, desperately trying to search for the 8th spirit.

Computer: 8th spirit, unable to detect

Sora slammed the ground in front of her.

Glaring at the canon that covered the sun, making an eclipse.

A sound startled her. 

She wisped around to see a rock falling towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

The rock knocked the ground as it impacted. Sora opens her eyes to see the rock missing her by inches. Just when she though she was safe the ground below her cracked, the air around her grew strong as she plunges down towards the alien's meteor core.

Suddenly she felt a sturdy hand grab her arm. She opens her eyes to see Matt trying to pulling her up.

Then another bright light filled the sky. 

"Their firing again!? Stupid!!" Matt yelled. 

Matt towered over Sora using his body as a shield. Half of the cavern was destroyed. 

The light slowly disappears. 

Sora opens her eyes and looked to check on Yamato.

The alien entity had grown to the size of infinity and continued growing. 

"Sora! Are you okay? Please answer!" Dr. Sid voice questioned them through the intercom of the aircraft. Matt ran towards the craft and answered the call.

"We're fine! Doctor! But we have to report, asks the Zeus to stop shooting! The alien is growing bigger everytime they shoot!" Matt said to through his headpiece.

"Pass me to Sora!" Dr. Sid requested.

Matt took the headpiece and dashed over to Sora who was looking down from the cliff.

"Sora, Dr. Sid wants to talk to yo-" Matt stopped mid-sentence stunned by the sight in front of him. 

Sora slowly took the headpiece from Matt's offering hand.

"Dr. Sid… I can see it." Sora muttered with awe, a light blue glow shimmered from the earth's core. It was beautiful.

 "It's Gaia! Your theory is true! Do you know what this means!?" Sora said jumping into Matt's unexpected arms.

Back at the space station Dr. Sid smiled to himself.

"Sora, I can't locate the 8th spirit, listen you'll have to find it, by heart." Dr. Sid said.

"What do you mean by heart?!" Matt yelled as he struggles to keep the aliens back. "There's thousands of them!"

Suddenly Sora collapse to the floor.

They were trapped. 

There is no way out. Matt went beside Sora and placed his hand into hers.

Suddenly a blue light flared from Sora's chest. Her eyes fluttered open. 

The pain was gone.

She's cured.

The 8th spirit, it's being reborn in the alien entity inside me.

Sora squeezed Matt's hand and look into his eyes.

"I'm cured." She whispered softly.

"The wave is completed." She said.

Her face glowed like it was before, soo serene and tranquil.

The large entity, had grown larger the place is unstable.

"Come on!" Matt said sliding her body into his arm and carried her to the aircraft.

The entity was growing rapidly, heavy rock showered around them. The cliff broke, just in the nick of time Matt turned on the shield. They passed through the entity.

Matt tried to pilot themselves out but the craft was wrecked thanks to the shot.

"We need to scatter the wave from here." Sora said slowly.

"I'm going to have to touch the entity as a conductor." Sora said reaching the panel to open the shield.

"No." Matt said stopping her hand.

"Let me be the conductor," Matt said.

"No way, Yamato Ishida! I'm not going to let you-" Sora argued, but Matt shushed her placing soft kiss on her lips.

"Let me fight for the truth. Now that I finally believe." Matt continued.

Matt let go of Sora's hand and touched the button on the panel.

The mauve shield disappeared.

Matt climbed onto the rocks and reached down to hold Sora's hand.

"See you, Dr. Takenouchi." He said

His hand ran to the entity and the blue light filled his body and surged into the alien.

His spirit slowly left it's body and confined into the entity.

His lifeless body fell limply on top of hers.

The entity glowed a bright blue as it's gradually break into a shower of particles bathing the earth. 

The wave gushed to the surface renewing lands and cities. 

Water sprung from the fresh rivers. 

The sun shining on the two figures being pulled up by an aircraft.

Sora wrapped both her arms around his face.

Her face buried into his hair.

"I can feel the sun, Yama. Can you feel it?" She said picking up his hand and pointing it towards the sun.

Sora slowly let's go of his hand in hope, that somehow, it will remain there and Matt will wake up and look at her with his sugar blue eyes trying his effortless effort to seduce her when they were still training at the force.

But his hand fall back to the ground next to him.

Hot tears ran down her face.

"I'll see you soon,"

"Captain Ishida." 


End file.
